


Королева Клинков (Queen of Blades by RWolfe)

by Mr_Scapegrace



Category: StarCraft
Genre: F/F, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-14
Updated: 2015-04-14
Packaged: 2018-03-22 23:16:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3747223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mr_Scapegrace/pseuds/Mr_Scapegrace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Исследователь встречает Заражённую Керриган и получает нечто значительно большее, чем быстрая смерть, которой она ожидала.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Королева Клинков (Queen of Blades by RWolfe)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Queen of Blades](https://archiveofourown.org/works/125301) by [RWolfe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RWolfe/pseuds/RWolfe). 



**–ДО–**

Я проснулась от крика клаксона. Моя ладонь ударилась о бетонную стену, когда я забилась от неожиданности, но это было хорошо; острая боль привела меня в чувство. Взгляд на мои подсвеченные наручные часы показал, что прошло меньше часа с тех пор, как я забралась на койку в кладовой и вырубилась; мы работали сменами по восемнадцать часов, пытаясь закончить проект, и я была истощена.  
Я схватила свой лабораторный халат и натянула его, выбегая в коридор. Сирена ревела настолько громко, что у меня болели уши, но коридор был пуст. Отсутствие двух охранников, которые обычно стояли в концах коридора, было очень странным, и мне потребовалось несколько секунд, чтобы понять. Я была в хорошей форме, но мне не хватало воздуха во время бега к комнате наблюдения лаборатории; от мысли о том, что я увижу красный свет над дверью, было трудно дышать.  
Мгновение спустя я облегчённо вздохнула, увидев, что свет всё ещё зелёный. Я посмотрела в сканер распознавания лиц, и дверь беззвучно открылась. Симмонс и Эллисон, мои коллеги по проекту, отвернулись от мониторов, и выражение в их остекленевших глазах вернуло страх в полную силу.

\- В чём дело? Что происходит? – мне пришлось поднять голос, чтобы перекричать сирену. Пока я шла через комнату, металлическая дверь позади меня закрылась.

Эллисон покачал головой, не встречаясь со мной взглядом, и указал на маленькие чёрно-белые мониторы в углу рабочей панели. Симмонс снова вернулась к экранам, когда я встала между ними и взглянула. Обычно эти мониторы показывали активность в лабораториях и комнатах с животными, но ещё их можно было использовать для подключения к сети камер охраны. Сцена, которую они показывали, была достойна самого ужасного кошмара: внутренний двор нашего комплекса кишел от инопланетян. Зеглинги. Картинка была зернистой и беззвучной, но даже учитывая это, вид наших охранников, растерзанных на куски когтями безжалостных тварей, вызывал оцепенение.

\- Три взвода, - прошептала Симмонс. – Три взвода Пехотинцев на внешнем барьере, и Рой вырезал почти всех меньше чем за десять минут.  
\- Почему мы до сих пор не в блокаде? Рой уже проник внутрь?  
\- Мы в блокаде. Она включилась, как только ты вошла сюда, - я обернулась и взглянула на лампочку над дверью; Эллисон был прав, она мигала красным. Каждая дверь комплекса сейчас была заперта наглухо, даже те, что требовали пропусков. – Внутри пока никого нет, но ты знаешь, что они прорвутся. После того, как всех Пехотинцев перебьют, они просто сломают стену здания. Зерги в дверях не нуждаются. – Он закрыл лицо ладонями, и я услышала приглушённый всхлип.

Я оттеснила их от панели и подключилась к линии охраны.

\- ДеРоуз вызывает охрану.

Послышался треск.

\- Валтер слушает.  
\- Были сообщения о Церебрале неподалёку от базы?  
\- Нет. Ну повсюду камеры, мы должны были бы увидеть Церебрала, находящегося достаточно близко для контроля этой атаки, - голос Валтера внезапно стал злым. – Мы знаем, как выполнять нашу работу, ДеРоуз. Будь Церебрал где-то рядом, мы бы уже отправились уничтожать его.

Зерги подчинялись разуму Роя, и Рой мог действовать только под контролем Церебрала; его разрушение должно было рассеять Рой.

\- Я не хотела ставить под сомнение качество вашей работы. Прошу прощения. – Если Церебрала не было... Я закрыла глаза. Оставалась только одна возможность, только одно существо, которое могло бы вести Рой. _Керриган_. – Валтер, на базе есть спасательные капсулы на случай подобной атаки?  
\- У нас есть спасательный шаттл на верхнем уровне в спрятанном ангаре сектора D6. Мы уже работаем над ним, он будет готов через несколько минут.  
\- У нас есть транспорт? – произнесла Симмонс, с выражениями страха и надежды на лице. – Нам никто никогда не говорил про транспорт.  
\- Нет. Только три высших офицера охраны знали о нём, специально для снижения риска диверсии до начала атаки. Мы должны были поставить вас в известность после того, как он будет подготовлен к запуску.

Симмонс начала было что-то говорить, но я её перебила:

\- Сколько человек туда поместится?  
\- Он рассчитан на десятерых.  
\- Хорошо. – Мне не нужно было спрашивать о том, предназначены ли три из этих десяти мест для нас; будучи главным исследователем Проекта Джеронимо, я знала, что мы будем среди десяти. – Откройте доступ для Симмонса и Эллисон, чтобы они могли начать подниматься в ангар. Я остаюсь здесь.  
\- Что? – в унисон произнесли оба моих коллеги, шокировано глядя на меня.  
\- Если мы все улетим, нам придётся разрушить Джеронимо перед отходом, чтобы удостовериться, что он не попадёт под контроль Зергов. – Я посмотрела на свои руки. – Но если один из нас останется здесь, мы можем не разрушать его сейчас. Если Зерги захватят комплекс, я разрушу проект, но я могу сделать только тогда и только в том случае, если это будет совершенно необходимо. И если каким-то чудом атака Зергов прекратится, мы сможем сохранить нашу работу. – Симмонс снова открыла рот, но я покачала головой. – У вас есть семьи. У меня нет. Это значит, что остаюсь я.

Они переглянулись, и я видела, что желание не оставить меня здесь одной борется с пониманием того, что я сказала правду. Они лучше кого бы то ни было знали, насколько важен Проект Джеронимо, как он сможет переломить ход войны, если нам удастся довести его до конца; он спасёт миллиарды человеческих жизней. Потеря одной, особенно учитывая, что это не одна из их жизней, стоила возможности спасти проект от разрушения.  
Из колонок послышался голос Валтера.

\- Хорошо, я снял блокировку дверей между комнатой наблюдения и восточной лестницей. Поднимайтесь на верхний этаж, и я отправлю людей, чтобы они проводили вас в ангар. ДеРоуз, ты точно решила остаться?  
\- Да. Уходите. – Я легко толкнула Симмонс в сторону двери, и после пары неуверенных шагов она пошла быстрее; Эллисон последовал за ней, как я и рассчитывала. Он был блестящим учёным, но определённо не вожаком стаи.  
\- Да поможет тебе Бог, Лия, - сказал Эллисон, пока я провожала их до двери. Я горько улыбнулась.  
\- Он уж очень хорошо помог тем трём взводам Пехотинцев. Если Он существует, сегодня Он, похоже, взял отгул.

Симмонс положила ладонь мне на плечо.

\- Ты совершенно точно уверена?  
\- Да. – Я коротко обняла её. – Идите, и берегите себя.

После того, как они ушли, я приказала Валтеру снова включить блокировку моей двери и села перед мониторами. Наблюдать за бойней было тяжело; Зерги не знали жалости, и на монохромных мониторах кровь наших охранников покрывала землю тёмной блестящей лужей. Пятнадцать или двадцать минут спустя Валтер сообщил мне, что они готовы вылетать, и ещё раз спросил, не изменилось ли моё решение. Я коротко подумала о бегстве, прекрасно понимая, что оставаться здесь равносильно смертному приговору; но я знала, что не могу покинуть проект. И дело было не только в этом; Джеронимо был главной причиной, по которой я оставалась, но не единственной.  
Транспорт ненадолго появился серебряной ракетой на экране, успешно покидая территорию. Я продолжала сидеть и наблюдать. Некоторое время спустя прибыли Муталиски, летающий рой массивных крылатых существ. Они начали обстреливать стены нашего здания взрывающимися снарядами, небольшими капсулами, извергавшимися из нижних частей их червеобразных тел.  
С роковым спокойствием я наблюдала через мониторы, как от взрывов стена сминалась всё больше и больше. Наконец, в укреплённом металлом бетоне образовалась дыра. Я переключила камеры на внутренние помещения и увидела, как маленькие Зерглинги, каждый вполовину меньше взрослого человека, пролезают внутрь. Из-за небольших размеров они всегда атаковали стаями, и, несмотря на слабое на вид телосложение, их рой мог нанести огромный урон.  
Я переключалась от камеры к камере, пока они в конце концов не захватили весь комплекс, выбивая каждую дверь, которая попадалась им на пути, и пожирая всё, что скрывалось в комнатах. Наш комплекс был большим, в три этажа под землёй и три над землёй; у них уйдёт некоторое время на то, чтобы добраться до самого нижнего этажа, где находились комната наблюдения и лаборатории, но я знала, что в конце концов они своего добьются.  
Почти четыре часа они громили всё, что было в здании. Когда они прорвались на этаж надо мной, я сделала глубокий вдох и включила канал системы громкой связи по всему зданию.

\- Говорит Лия ДеРоуз. Я одна из главных исследователей Проекта Джеронимо. У меня есть коды, которые вы ищете, но я отдам их только Королеве Клинков. Если вы попытаетесь вторгнуться на нижний этаж без Керриган, я мгновенно уничтожу проект.

Поведение Зерглингов совершенно не изменилось, и на меня накатила волна отчаянья. Я знала, что моя смерть неизбежна, но умереть так и не встретившись с Керриган было просто обидно. Я выждала несколько минут и повторила моё сообщение; камеры продолжали показывать, как Зерглинги громят помещения в своей странной манере.  
Я повторяла своё сообщение в третий раз, когда Зеглинги неожиданно замерли, прекратили беспорядочно кидаться на всё, словно они были оглушены. Почувствовав надежду, я быстро переключилась на внешние камеры.  
Потребовалось несколько мгновений на поиск, но я узнала её. Я никогда не видела её лично, но недостатка в изображениях с камер наблюдений не было; будучи контролирующим высшим разумом всего вида Зергов, Сара Керриган числилась среди главных врагов народа Терран.  
Она остановилась и посмотрена на здание, но камеры были слишком далеко, чтобы можно было понять выражение её лица. Она шла через массу Зерглингов, за её спиной покачивались крылья, солнечный свет отражался от тонкого панциря, покрывавшего её тело.  
Королева Клинков прибыла.  
Пока она приближалась к зданию, я попеременно следила за её продвижением по камерам наблюдения и делала всё необходимое для разрушения проекта. Моя рука затряслась, когда я включила подачу нейротоксина в комнаты с животными, убивая дюжины экспериментальных особей. Остальной процесс был автоматизирован; я знала, что распрыскиватели на потолках этих комнат вслед за газом выпустят едкую кислоту, которая превратит тела в неузнаваемые комки обуглившегося жира и костей.  
Удостоверившись в том, что животные были уничтожены до неузнаваемости, я набрала команды, необходимые для стирания всех записей о нашей работе. Горло болело от сожаления, когда я надавила на ввод. Всё, ради чего мы так усердно трудились, теперь было стёрто, память была забита последовательностями пустых данных, а потом стёрта снова. Теперь восстановить информацию не могли бы даже самые талантливые компьютерные гении. "Ещё не всё потеряно", напомнила я себе. "Симмонс и Эллисон сбежали. Они могут начать Джеронимо заново в другом месте". Мы потеряли несколько лет работы, но мы можем вернуть их. Я вспомнила о моей надвигающей участи и поправилась. _Они_ могут вернуть их. Я увидела на одном из мониторов силуэт, застывший на лестнице, ведущей к нижнему этажу, и вернулась к каналу связи.

\- Керриган.  
\- ДеРоуз, я так полагаю. – Её голос скоблил металлом, в нём чувствовались странное чуждое эхо. – Ты меня слышишь?  
\- Да. Благодарю за то, что пришла встретиться со мной.  
\- Я не собираюсь идти на встречу с тобой. Ты выйдешь сюда. Принеси документы своего проекта.  
\- Ты боишься, что я заминировала комнату? – Я отключила блокировку, и лампочка над дверью зажглась зелёным.  
\- Я продержалась так долго не потому, что была беспечной. Выходи, или я отправлю рой, который приведёт тебя.

Я подошла к шкафчикам с документами в углу и начала копаться в папках. Здесь находились записи с ранних дней проекта, детали некоторых из многих тупиковых путей, которые мы рассматривали; они будут бесполезны в плане восстановления Джеронимо, но Керриган не поймёт разницу.

\- Значит, моя смерть – это наказание за нежелание сотрудничать. А если я буду сотрудничать?  
\- За нежелание сотрудничать ты получишь мучительную смерть. Если будешь сотрудничать, ты всё равно умрёшь, но я могу проявить милосердие.  
\- Здесь слишком много документов, я не смогу принести всё.  
\- Принеси пару папок. Если они стоят моего времени, я отправлю с тобой вниз Зерглингов, чтобы вынести остальное.  
\- Хорошо. Я выхожу. Пообещай мне безопасных проход.  
\- Сейчас ты в безопасности. Разденься, перед тем как выйдешь.

Я замерла на полушаге.

\- Что?  
\- Сними свою одежду. Это простая команда, даже для слабого человеческого разума.  
\- Зачем? – Но я прекрасно понимала зачем: если я буду голой, у меня не будет возможности скрытно пронести оружие или бомбу.  
\- Не испытывай моего терпения.

Я положила папки и медленно разделась, аккуратно складывая каждый предмет, прежде чем уложить на стол рядом. Что-то в этом действии заставило меня расплакаться; это казалось таким нормальным, таким человеческим. Зачем утруждать себя и складывать одежду, если я не доживу до заката? Но оставлять вещи просто кучей на полу казалось неправильным. " _Я поступила правильно_ ", сказала я себе. "Это стоило шанса на спасение Джеронимо в последний момент". Тем не менее, от страха и грусти было трудно дышать. Как бы я не притворялась, что моя смерть неизбежна, часть моего сознания отчаянно искала что-то, что угодно, что могло бы остановить атаку Зергов; до самопожертвования дело не дошло бы. Но выхода не было. _Мне всего лишь тридцать два_. Я не должна была умереть сегодня. Если это должно произойти, пожалуйста, пусть смерть хотя бы наступит быстро.  
Я снова собрала папки, прижала их к груди и вышла из комнаты. По пути через коридор меня преследовало ощущение нереальности происходящего, и у подножия лестницы я замерла, потом положила папки на пол. Это был конец, так зачем вообще играть в эти игры? Я медленно поднялась на второй этаж и глубоко вздохнула. Когда я открыла дверь, я шла без капли нерешительности.  
Будь у меня время на размышления, я бы придумала несколько ответов на приветствие Королевы Клинков. Я ожидала, что буду чувствовать в основном страх, даже ужас; эта женщина была убийцей невероятного масштаба, и по её воле погибло больше восьми миллиардов Терран. От её рук сгорали города с миллионами жителей; целые миры обращены в пыль Роем Зергов под её контролем. Ощущать ужас в её присутствии было бы совершенно логично.  
Я ожидала, что буду чувствовать отвращение; когда-то она была женщиной Терранов, совсем как я, прежде чем её захватили Зерги. Они дали ей "второе рождение", превратив в чудовищный гибрид: блестящий чёрный панцирь покрывал её тело как комбинезон и защищал от вредного воздействия, пальцы кончались бритвенно острыми когтями, за спиной была костистая структура, напоминающая крылья.  
Я ожидала, что буду чувствовать ненависть. Будучи военным исследователем, во время разведывательной подготовки я читала её досье. Я знала, на какие глубины зла она способна. Она убивала не чувствуя сожаления и получала удовольствие от насилия. Она предала всех, включая представителей собственного вида, не раздумывая. Она была опытной убийцей ещё до своего превращения в Зерга, и инопланетяне превратили её в социопата с чудовищной силой.  
Я ожидала, что буду чувствовать любопытство; судя по фотографиям, которые я видела, она была обворожительной женщиной до того, как её захватили, и неоднократно меня посещала мысль о том, что если бы мы были знакомы, когда она была человеком, я попыталась бы сблизиться с ней. Хотя сейчас она выглядела по другому: бледная кожа потемнела до оттенка, среднего между бронзовым и зелёным, а её красные волосы сменились коричневыми, похожими на дреды ножками.  
Да, было много вещей, которые я ожидала чувствовать, и сейчас, смотря на неё, я чувствовала всё это. Но была ещё одна эмоция, которой я совершенно не ожидала, реакция, которая пугала меня своей силой.  
Я хотела её.  
В Керриган было что-то прекрасное, несмотря на её инопланетную наружность (а может быть, из-за этого). Я знала, что её "крылья", каждое из них состоит из нескольких похожих на лезвия костей, выраставших из её спины и тянувшихся почти до колена, используются в бою для убийства; и в то же время в их кривых линиях была холодная грация. Жёлтое сияние её глаз завораживало. Она вселяла ужас, и в то же время мне хотелось дотронуться до её волос Медузы.  
Она бросила на меня короткий взгляд.

\- Где документы?  
\- Нет никаких документов. Всё исследование уничтожено.  
\- Ты его уничтожила. – Понимать её речь при личном общении было проще, чем через внутреннюю связь здания. Пока она говорила, я наблюдала за её ртом и, не сдержавшись, представляла, как касаюсь своим языком этих полных губ. _Это безумие. Она собирается меня убить, а хочу её поцеловать._ Керриган прищурилась. – Ты должна была понимать, что я тебя покараю за пустую трату моего времени.  
\- Да, я знаю. – _Пошло оно к чёрту. Буду чувствовать то, что хочу чувствовать. Лучше провести последние мгновения жизни, ощущая желание, чем писаясь от страха._

Её глаза сверкали, пока она рассматривала меня.

\- Тогда зачем поступать так? Зачем обрекать себя на более болезненную смерть, чем ты получила бы в ином случае?

Я пожала плечами. Причина была слишком сложной, чтобы свети её к короткому ответу. Я закрыла свои воспоминания об исследовании и оставила все остальные мысли без защиты. 

\- Ты же псионик, умеешь читать мысли. Загляни в мой мозг и разберёшься.

Во время базовой тренировки в наши разумы вторгались псионики с целью научить, как защищать мысли от просмотра, и по опыту я знала, что чтение разума не болезненно. Вообще-то, оно редко проходило осознанно для жертвы. Но сейчас мой череп пронзила неожиданная боль, ужасное, сводящее с ума ощущение, словно под костью в моей голове ползали муравьи. За несколько секунд интенсивность боли повышалась, пока она не стала невыносимой. Я подняла руки к ушам и чуть не заорала на неё, требуя прекратить, но смутно сообразила, что она испытывает меня.  
Я опустила руки и глубоко вдохнула, сдаваясь на милость боли. Я не стала сопротивляться, ощущая, как она осматривает мой мозг, но через несколько минут не выдержала и упала на колени, а потом на пол лицом вперёд. Интенсивность была слишком сильной, чтобы я могла стоять прямо, даже на коленях.  
Прошло несколько минут (или несколько часов), прежде чем агония прекратилась; совершенно потеряла ощущение времени. Вторжение прекратилось так резко, словно кто-то щёлкнул переключателем, оставив после себя только тупое ноющее ощущение. Через несколько минут я села, но подняться на ноги у меня не было сил. Я не могла даже поднять голову и просто смотрела в пол, пытаясь прийти в себя.  
Керриган приклонило колено передо мной, её мускулистые бёдра и покрытые хитином ступни были всего в нескольких футах от меня. Я поняла, что её когти выдвижные, когда она протянула руку и подняла мой подбородок пальцем, потому что их острые как рапиры кончики не пронзили моё горло. Она поднимала мою голову до тех пор, пока я не встретилась с ней взглядом. Её губы изогнулись в сардонической ухмылке.

\- Все эти страдания ради того, чтобы я могла увидеть, что ты считаешь меня красивой? Жалкий человечешко. Ты хочешь меня поцеловать? Ты обрежешь язык о мои клыки, если попытаешься.  
\- Может быть, оно того стоит. – Я слабо пожала плечами и выдавила улыбку. – Я всё равно умру, так лучше умереть с изрезанным языком, зная, что я поцеловала Королеву Клинков.

Она издевательски рассмеялась.

\- И почему вдруг я стану исполнять твои желания после того, как ты потратила моё время?  
\- Уверена, прошло уже очень много времени с тех пор, как кто-нибудь находил тебя красивой. Разве в этом нет ничего приятного?  
\- Я Величайшая Сволочь Вселенной. Мне не нужно, чтобы кто-то ласкал моё эго, считая меня красивой.  
\- Как насчёт любопытства?  
\- О чём?  
\- Ты когда-нибудь была с женщиной?

Она запрокинула голову назад и рассмеялась, глубокий гортанный звук, странный и пугающий в сочетании с её металлическим скрежетом в голосе.

\- Тебе придётся придумать нечто значительно большее, чем предложение отлизать мне.

Мы смотрели друг на друга, пока я отчаянно пыталась придумать что угодно, чем я могла бы убедить её. Как бы я её не хотела, я знала, что на самом деле веду борьбу за свою жизнь; если бы она заинтересовалась чем-нибудь, что я могла бы предложить ей, она бы позволила мне пожить подольше. А пока я жива, всегда может появиться шанс на побег.  
Керриган убрала пальцы от моей щеки и скрестила руки.

\- Слишком долго.  
\- От этого мне легче думать не становится, знаешь ли!

Выражение её лица потемнело от нетерпения.

\- Ты движешься от "убеди меня, почему я должна поиграть с тобой ещё несколько минут, вместо того чтобы перерезать тебе глотку сейчас" к "убеди меня, почему я не должна выпотрошить тебя сию же секунду и оставить умирать, запутавшись в твоих собственных кишках".  
\- Согласие, - бездумно сболтнула я и начала думать о том, что я пыталась этим сказать.  
\- Что?

Я лихорадочно пыталась согнать слова в связную мысль, о существовании которой и не подозревала.

\- Согласие. Именно поэтому ты не должна... когда в последний раз соглашался с тобой? Ты постоянно вынуждаешь людей подчиняться тебе. И, я уверена, для тебя это удовольствие. Но удовольствие совсем другого рода. Я хочу сказать, оно совсем другое, когда ты просто переступаешь чьи-то границы, в этом нет никаких ограничений. Но когда ты давишь на чужие границы, испытываешь предел их согласия, видишь, насколько далеко они готовы пойти ради тебя... Это совсем иное. Когда ты в последний раз испытывала такое?  
\- Хватит. Меня ни за что не заинтересовало бы нечто настолько жалкое и мелкое, как женщина Терран. Я гораздо выше этого.  
\- Тогда зачем играть со мной?  
\- Твои неуклюжие попытки рассуждать забавляют меня. - Она постучала пальцами по покрытым хитином предплечьям. - Нет, ничто из того, что ты способна предложить мне сейчас, не может заинтересовать меня больше, чем на несколько секунд. Но в то же время ты показала, что способна вынести невероятный уровень боли, пока я играла в твоём разуме.

Я молчала, неуверенная в том, что на это ответить. Она снова дотронулась до моего подбородка и критически осмотрела меня.

\- О да. Пожалуй, ты мне подойдёшь. - На её губах снова заиграла циничная ухмылка. - Но то, что у меня на уме, будет куда болезненнее, чем что-либо из того, что ты могла бы представить. То, что я только что сделала с тобой, покажется тебе ласками любовницы по сравнению с этим. Если выдержишь и сохранишь рассудок, возможно, тебе удастся привлечь мой интерес.

Я открыла было рот, чтобы ответить, хотя понятия не имела, что сказать. Прежде чем я успела произнести хоть что-то, в моём черепе вспыхнула вспышка боли, и в глазах потемнело.  
Последнее воспоминание как Террана, которое у меня осталось: влажный жар, обволакивающий моё тело, моё лицо прохладное от воздуха, и Керриган смотрит мне в глаза.

\- Удачи, - сказала она, на удивление доброжелательно. - Она тебе понадобится.

После этого я ощущала лишь пурпурный свет и нескончаемую агонию.

**–ПОСЛЕ–**

Я пришла в себя в удушающих путах. Меня окружало что-то, сжимало со всех сторон, и я ощутила растущую панику. Когда я открыла глаза, я увидела какую-то пурпурно-коричневую мембрану. Инстинктивно я начала колотить по ней кулаками, но мембрана лишь прогнулась, но не порвалась.  
_Успокойся. Думай._ Дышать было тяжело, но я обнаружила, что всё же могу дышать, если сконцентрируюсь на этом. Я заставила себя дышать медленно, пока паника немного не спала. Я осторожно вытянула пальцы и надавила на стенку, но просто натянулась под давлением.  
Я пнула стенку - результат тот же - и выждала, пока паника снова не спала. Грубая сила не помогает. _Что теперь?_  
" _Теперь ты либо поймёшь, как сбежать отсюда_ ", пробормотало что-то в моей голове, " _либо задохнёшься, когда у тебя кончится воздух_ ". Я застыла; голос в моей голове был не моим собственным. Я знала, что скорее подумала его, чем услышала; здесь не было никаких звуков, за исключением моего собственного судорожного дыхания. Но я также знала, что ответ пришёл не от меня. Либо он пришёл откуда-то ещё, либо я сошла с ума.  
" _Может быть, ты сошла с ума_ ", сказал голос. В нём было что-то знакомое, но я не могла понять, что. " _Может быть, ты сошла с ума и на самом деле ощущаешь смирительную рубашку. Может быть, ты сидишь где-то в мягкой палате и воображаешь себе эту - как ты там её назвала? - "мембрану_ ".  
_Нет_ , подумала я. _Я не безумна. Это всё реально. Эти ощущения так же реальны, как и всё остальное, что я ощущала ранее._  
" _Откуда тебе знать?_ " пробормотал голос. " _Психоз всегда кажется реальным. Потому он и называется психозом. Ты хотя бы знаешь, кто ты такая?_ "  
_Конечно же, я знаю, кто я. Я..._ По моей спине побежал холод, когда я поняла, что не могу вспомнить своё имя. Я начала бешено думать, пролистывая каждую букву алфавита, чтобы понять, какая из них кажется правильной. _Ж. З. И. Й. К, Л... Л! Оно начинается на Л. Ла, Ле, Ли. Лиза? Лита?_ Всё вернулось на свои места, и я почувствовала, что всхлипываю от облегчения. _Лия. Меня зовут Лия! Лия ДеРоуз. Мне тридцать два года. Мои родители мертвы, и у меня нет родственников. Я живу вместе со своей соседкой Амандой, но редко её вижу, потому что я почти постоянно на работе. Я исследователь. Я изучаю наниты._  
" _Наниты_ ", произнёс голос.  
_Да. Мы работали над нанитной сывороткой, которая могла бы не дать Зергам..._ Мысль о Зергах вызвала цепочку ассоциаций, и я почувствовала, что неожиданно узнаю голос. _Керриган._  
" _Вижу, к тебе возвращается память_ ". Я отчётливо представляла по её тону, как она ухмыляется.  
_Что ты со мной сделала? Где я?_  
" _Где ты, не имеет значения. Важно то, что тебе стоит заняться поиском пути наружу, поскольку воздух у тебя скоро кончится_ ".  
_Скажи мне, как сделать это._  
" _Подумай сама_ ". Я почувствовала, как её присутствие исчезло, психическая пустота, словно кто-то вышел из комнаты. Я вздохнула и на пробу снова надавила на стенку, потом впилась в мембрану ногтями. Я почувствовала, как она слегка поддалась, и попробовала снова, но на этот раз безрезультатно. На меня накатила волна раздражения, и я мысленно пожалела, что мои ногти не были длиннее.  
Мои пальцы опалило огнём. Я вдохнула от неожиданности и встряхнула ладонями. Жгучее ощущение было невыносимым, и я затрясла руками сильнее. Во все стороны полетели капли, и я осознала, что мои пальцы кровоточат. _Керриган! Помоги мне!_ Ответа не было, и я не чувствовала её присутствия. Мои ладони ныли от боли, и я не могла ничего разглядеть в тёмно-пурпурном свете, прорывавшемся через стенки.

\- Какого чёрта? - прошептала я, поднося ладони на пару дюймов к глазам, чтобы рассмотреть их. Мои пальцы оканчивались дюймовыми когтями, всё ещё влажные от крови. Я смотрела на них, словно они могут в любой момент исчезнуть. Они не исчезли, и через несколько мгновений я вспомнила о предупреждении Керриган про недостаток воздуха. _Будешь думать об этом потом. А сейчас, беги._  
На этот раз, когда я впилась в стенку когтями, губчатая мембрана поддалась. Я прорезала её, снова и снова, пока она не распалась на куски вокруг меня. Когда мембрана исчезла, вокруг меня открылась картина, схожая с той, которую я видела на фотографиях, но надеялась, что никогда не увижу собственными глазами. Насколько хватало взгляда, земля была покрыта пурпурной субстанцией, словно слоем больного мха. Вокруг меня возвышались странные органические строения, их стены и трубы дрожали и колебались, словно от дыхания. Неподалёку располагалось несколько бассейнов, из которых сочилась ярко-зелёная слизь. По земле сновали насекомоподобные инопланетяне, и хотя никто из них не обращал на меня никакого внимания, я знала, что это лишь вопрос времени, когда они заметят меня. Меня бросило в дрожь. _Чёрт возьми, я посреди колонии Зергов._

\- Думаешь, тебе стоит бояться их? - проговорила Керриган позади меня. Я подпрыгнула и вскрикнула, потом повернулась к ней. Королева Клинков смотрела на меня и улыбалась. - Вижу, изменения пришлись тебе к лицу, ДеРоуз. - Она вытянула руку и провела пальцами по моей щеке. - Тебе определённо идёт зелёный.  
\- Что? - прошептала я. Её ухмылка стала шире.  
\- Здесь нет зеркал, но я сегодня добрая. Я покажу тебе, как ты выглядишь, через мои глаза.

Я вздохнула, когда в моём разуме появилась картинка вместе со знакомым ощущением вторжения, которым сопровождался голос в моей голове чуть раньше. Но изображение расстраивало сильнее, чем вторжение; это была я, но этой версии меня я никогда раньше не видела. Моя кожа была мутно-зелёного оттенка, волосы собраны в чёрные пряди в палец толщиной и свисали с моей головы, как мёртвые змеи. Грудь и живот, а так же часть моих рук и ног покрывал тонкий коричневый слой хитина. Сияние глаз было не таким ярким, как у неё, но оно было очевидно.  
Я закрыла глаза, но не могла сбежать; картинка оставалась в моей голове.

\- Ты... ты заразила меня, - прошептала я.  
\- Разумеется, - её ладонь массировала мою шею у основания черепа. - И ты должна ощущать восторг.  
\- Восторг? - Меня охватило дикое отчаянье. _Жизнь, какой я её знала, для меня кончилась. Теперь у меня не осталось даже моей человечности. Я стала одной из них._  
\- Да. Ты стала сильнее, могущественнее, быстрее. Ты можешь подключаться к сознанию Улья. Ты лучше, чем то, о чём ты могла бы мечтать, будучи Терраном. И самое главное, ты прошла через изменение сохранив свои рассудок и интеллект, что бывает очень редко. Большинство Терран, которых мы подвергаем заражению, превращаются в бесполезных трутней. – Её дыхание тепло коснулось моих губ, когда она наклонилась ближе. – Твоя жизнь в роли слабого, жалкого человека окончена. Теперь ты эволюционировала. Теперь ты прекрасна и сильна. Ты должна пасть на колени предо мной и благодарить меня за этот дар.  
Я глубоко вздохнула, всё ещё закрыв глаза. Несмотря на боль, я ощущала странную эйфорию, пробивающуюся на поверхность. Всё могущество Заражённых Терран... всё, что я читала об их скорости, их способностях... _всё это теперь моё._  
Я металась от одной эмоции к другой, не в силах разобраться в них; они все перепутались в безумный коктейль из ужаса, замешательства и восторга. Другая рука Керриган легла на моё бедро, и я потянулась к ней, лицо мокрое от слёз. Она позволила мне обнять её, наши панцири мягко щёлкнули от соприкосновения. Когда я прижалась к её плечу и всхлипнула, она вырвалась из моего объятия и холодно произнесла:

\- Контролируй свои эмоции, ДеРоуз. Ты позоришься.

Моя грудь дёрнулась, когда я закрыло лицо руками и попыталась успокоиться. После нескольких минут мне удалось прогнать слёзы, и я вытерла щёки.

\- Извини.  
\- Ты всё ещё не поблагодарила меня.

Я сделала паузу, удостоверяясь, что слёзы не вернутся.

\- Спасибо, - прошептала я.  
\- Встань на колени и скажи это.

Мне потребовалось несколько мгновений на то, чтобы сделать это. Последние крупицы моей гордости боролись за то, чтобы я продолжала стоять. Но, наконец, медленно, я опустилась на колени перед ней.

\- Спасибо.  
\- Так-то лучше, - Керриган протянула ко мне руку и помогла мне встать. – Больше никаких слёз. Эмоции для тех, кто слаб. Ты теперь Зерг.  
\- Да, Керриган, - я кивнула. Она улыбнулась и положила обе ладони под мой подбородок, массируя большими пальцами кожу под моими глазами.  
\- Ты помнишь, что хотела поцеловать меня, когда была человеком? Я сказала тебе, что ты порежешь язык.  
\- Да.  
\- Теперь это не имеет значения. Мы быстро лечимся. – Она притянула меня к себе, приблизилось своим лицом к моему; после короткого сопротивления я ответила на её поцелуй. Она протолкнула свой язык в мой рот, решительно, несмотря на мои острые зубы; спустя секунды я чувствовала кислотную горечь, которая, как я осознала, была вкусом её крови. Тем не менее, я нашла это пусть и странным, но не неприятным. Я полностью отдалась поцелую, несмотря на боль в языке от прикосновения к её клыкам. Её тело излучало жар, который обволакивал меня и опалял каждую клеточку моего тела.

Мы разделились, молча разглядывая друг друга.

\- Значит, я не буду небезразлична для тебя, теперь, когда я тоже Зерг? – спросила я.

Керриган усмехнулась и покачала головой.

\- Небезразлична? Нет. Никто не может быть небезразличен для меня, будь он Зергом или кем-то ещё. Но сейчас ты можешь заинтересовать меня. Я оставлю тебя рядом, до тех пор, пока ты будешь оставаться приятным отвлечением.

Она повернулась и жестом приказала идти за ней; я ступала вслед за ней по губчатой земле, направляясь к одному из зданий.

\- А если я не смогу заинтересовать тебя?  
\- Если ты не сможешь меня заинтересовать, и я не смогу найти для тебя более подходящего применения, то я убью тебя.  
\- Ты жестокая госпожа.

Керриган остановилась, повернулась ко мне и рассмеялась, касаясь кончиком своего бритвенно острого когтя моих губ.

\- Ну разумеется. Какой ещё я могла бы быть? Я Королева Клинков.


End file.
